Consumers may have multiple accounts, such as prepaid accounts, bank accounts, credit card accounts, and/or loyalty accounts that may be associated with different merchants at any given time. Due to the potential quantity of accounts and number of different merchants, it may be difficult for consumers and merchants to manage and track various information associated with the respective accounts.